


Third Time's the Charm (and the Fourth Seals the Deal)

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Dorian Has Issues, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Iron Bull is a Good Friend, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, mostly - Freeform, seriously those two tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out as curiosity; my door is always open, and all of that nonsense.</p><p>It starts out as curiosity; and then, Dorian goes and falls in love.</p><p>That's scary as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm (and the Fourth Seals the Deal)

**Author's Note:**

> Additional notes: slightly dubious consent insofar as they both give consent under the influence of alcohol, which is canon from the game. Mild sexual content but isn't actually described.
> 
> So, Adoribull. Yep. This happened. I haven't finished the game yet, and this happened. And more Adoribull will happen; at least, it's on the books. Hang around. xD
> 
> I do not own _Dragon Age Inquisition_. Thanks for reading!

It wasn't so much a walk of shame as it was a sprint of guilt.

When Dorian woke up with Iron Bull sprawled out next to him with nothing save the throbbing headache pulsing beneath his temples, his first thought was, ineloquently, _fuck_. His second thought was mostly a variation of the first, and then the weight of guilt settled heavily into his gut. Moving as silently as possible, he untangled the sheet away from his nethers and slid out of bed, going about to gather his clothes.

It was a thing long buried in his mind, he supposed with a wry smile, as he slipped ungracefully back into his clothes. There was no reason to feel _guilty_ , to have this shame clouding around his mind and heart. He knew who he was. He knew what he liked. There was no reason, and yet? His _parents_.

The very thought of them just then made Dorian want to snarl and he tugged too hard to pull his robe back over his shoulder, wincing at the sound of fabric tearing. He felt for the hole and wiggled his fingers through it, frowning at the size. Too large for his clumsy, hungover anger to have done just now. Bull? Dorian couldn't remember what had happened last night, except for a few flashes of sweaty skin and horns and a smug smile. The rush of pleasure was accompanied with a flash of red to his cheeks and Dorian hastened to re-dress.

 _Vishante kaffas_ , and Bull was Qunari, too. His entire city would turn over in its grave, had they known.

There was some peace in knowing that they would never know, that no one would ever know, as he slipped into his shoes and opened the door. One and done, so it was said. He'd had a few of those. Not much chance for an established relationship with most of the people he knew. The difference was, he would usually never see his bed partner again afterwards. Bull and him, they worked together.

Dorian stuck his head out, looked one way, then the other like a school boy very much bound to be caught. He would have taken adrenalin to the sick feeling in his stomach. _Venhedis_. What ill-advised mistake had he made this time? He stepped out, the too early morning air whipping coldly into his face, and closed Bull's door softly behind him.

He would have run, probably, just to get out of here and put distance between him and... what had happened. But he was sore, and tired, and could barely walk straight with the sickening feeling laying thick over his body, like a blanket ready to wrap itself around his throat and strangle him when he wasn't looking.

And then there was the hangover, of course.

Dorian got back to his room without incident, collapsing onto the bed with a wince and a sigh. He'd beg off missions, today, if the Inquisitor so desired to trek somewhere in the forsaken wilderness. He rarely asked for a day off, and he _had_ drunk a considerable amount of alcohol last night. He had a good excuse, and no one needed to know that excuse was _I may or may not have had a rather large Qunari cock stuffed up my ass last night_. No, no way.

He groaned and scrabbled for the blankets, the pillow, for anything, fingers catching around the pillow before he tugged it close, rolling over to bury his face in it. What a day. What a _night_.

He turned his head, staring blankly towards the wall. He hated it as much as much as he loved it, and the conflict terrified him as much as it thrilled him. Usually he never saw his partners afterwards, didn't have to think about it, didn't have to worry about it and didn't even want to. But Bull... Bull was something else...

What a _disaster_.

If this was what _real_ love felt like, Dorian wasn't sure he liked it. He didn't know if he wanted to scream, flee, or drag Bull into his room and do the whole same over again. Maybe none of those. Maybe all.

... He needed to sleep.

His dreams were plagued with images of him and Bull, memory or imagination. They were good dreams.

They felt like nightmares.

 

 

The second time was different.

Maybe what was more surprising was that there _was_ a second time. The first couple of days after their first drunken encounter had been a little awkward, but they hadn't seen much of each other between their quests and Bull training with his Chargers and Dorian mulling through the library. Or maybe Bull was just giving him the time to himself, Dorian didn't know. Either way, it was still surprising that there _was_ a second time.

Or maybe his curiosity was just going to kill the cat. He wasn't _sure_.

That was something for another day, though, when the buzz of the alcohol wore off. Seemed like the only way he found his way into Bull's room was under some influence. He wasn't drunk enough to not remember in the morning this time, though. Maybe that was saying something. He wasn't sure what yet.

Bull took him apart slowly, uncharacteristically soft spoken and serious, unlike that smug smile that still haunted Dorian's nightmares - the ones that ended with ruined smallclothes and sweaty sheets. It wasn't exactly a showering of compliments, but he didn't call him ‘Vint’ once, and his large hands were gentle against the side of his face, as he caressed his skin and pulled his fingers through Dorian's hair.

All the while, of course, jerking him effortlessly with his large, talented Qunari hands.

Dorian breathed out shakily, averting his eyes to the ceiling as Bull licked his seed from said fingers. Couldn't look, couldn't watch, couldn't witness the proof of what they had done... what they were doing.

"You don't have to have such a pinched look on your face, friend."

Dorian tried to smooth over the look. "I didn't know there was." He sat up, enough to prop himself on an elbow. "Do you want..." He swallowed and gestured uselessly towards the standing at attention erection bobbing between Bull's thighs.

Bull caught Dorian's hand in mid-air, leaning over to press his lips against Dorian's knuckles. "Not at the moment."

Dorian tilted his head. "... What?" His eyes flickered to the kisses Bull was peppering on his hand.

"I do know how to jerk off on my own, Dorian. I do have experience." He laced his fingers with Dorian's. "There's other things I'm interested in. Like this." Nails on his free hand scraped against the inside of Dorian's thigh.

He didn't have time to strangle the noise that slipped from between his lips. Too much too soon, and Bull knew it, going by that low chuckle. Dorian groped for purchase on anything, head falling back on his shoulders. "Bull... Bull?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we-"

"What?"

Dorian pursed his lips.

"You need to tell me what you want, Dorian," Bull said calmly. His eyes were locked on him. Dorian couldn't meet his gaze.

He breathed out, again. Slowly. "Can we just... not do anything, for a moment? Perhaps... lay quietly?" It sounded silly to say out loud. He was going to need more than another drink after this.

Bull patted Dorian's thigh. "Of course."

 _Of course?_ Dorian blinked rapidly, turning his head to look at Bull. Was it really that simple? Bull was already kicking the blankets away, sprawling himself out on the bed next to Dorian. It was a bit of a squeeze, but Bull looped his arms around Dorian's torso and yawned too obnoxiously loudly into his ear.

Dorian shifted. "It's that simple, then, is it?"

"If that's what you want, kadan."

He would have looked at him, if he was facing him. "‘Kadan’? What's that?"

"Nothing." Bull kissed his hair. "Sleep."

"Don't speak your language and not explain what it means," Dorian complained, cuddling a bit into Bull's body.

"Keep _squirming_ , and I'll-"

"Blow your load all over my back?" Dorian hid his snicker into his pillow.

"It's a very real possibility," Bull growled. "Test me, Vint."

"Tempting, but, not at the moment." Dorian clutched at the blankets, and hesitated. Ran his fingers against Bull's arm lightly, and smiled as he closed his eyes.

 

 

The third time, he wasn't drunk at all, and it was infinitely more... frightening. Yes, that was the word. And it wasn't as thought it was different, except for Bull pushing him back against the wall and hoisting him up, hands under his thighs, to ravage his mouth with his tongue and grind his pelvis against his.

Which was good. It was great.

Why was it so fucking _terrifying_?

He was still pre-dispositioned to think _what if, what if_. What if someone walked in on them? What if, on some wild twist of events, his _family_ walked in? It would be so many years ago, all over again. And now, more than ever, when he was actually starting to develop... _things_ for Bull?

Forbidden.

Disgraceful.

Sinful.

 _Fasta vass!_ Dorian jerked his head to chase away the voices in his ears, the ones that even Bull's voice couldn't chase away. This was his choice. This was his life. He would do what he wanted, _who_ he wanted, there was no contesting it, it was _his_ decision!

"Dorian- Oh, fuck." Bull was pulling away from him, setting him down none too gently.

"What?" Dorian looked at him, and. "Oh. _Oh_!" The curtains were on fire. Was that him? Well, of course it was him, he hadn't noticed, too far in his head, too upset. "Move back," he said, this time focusing on casting to put the fire out before the smell of smoke and fire could alert all of Skyhold to what they were doing. Then they really _would_ have people barging in on them. "Well now, that puts new meaning to ‘it's growing rather warm in here’." He looked at Bull, arching an eyebrow.

Bull looked down from the smoking curtains. "... Is this going to be a regular occurrence?"

Dorian plastered on the smile as though he hadn't been thinking of his past. It surprised him, a little, when it wasn't as forced as he thought it might be. He'd set the curtains ablaze. "Sorry," he apologized politely. "I think I got excited."

Bull stared at him for a moment. "You are a _danger_ , Dorian Pavus," he said, stalking forward to push him back against the bed.

The laughter bubbled forth from his lips as his back hit the mattress. He was actually having _fun_? "Am I?"

"You set my fucking room on fire, kadan," Bull growled, leaning over him.

"Let me guess," Dorian said. "‘I need punishment for being so bad’?" It sounded like something that Bull would say.

The one twinkling eye said it all. "Best plan of the night," he replied, recapturing his mouth.

 

 

The fourth time? Three times in one night, and Dorian was positively _begging_ by the time it was over.

Bull was amused. Dorian couldn't catch his breath.

"So very gorgeous," Bull said, tracing his fingers against Dorian's blush. "I could keep you like this all night."

" _Kaffas_ , I hope not," Dorian huffed. It was an interesting prospect, certainly, but he wasn't seventeen _and_ they had to head to The Hinterlands tomorrow, something about finding red lyrium they'd missed? He couldn't remember. It would be hell. "There's only so many things you can do to me in one night."

He should have known _that_ would only add fuel to the fire.

"But, _Dorian_ ," and Dorian didn't know if the way Bull said his name was like a promise or a threat, "you haven't even had my mouth on you yet tonight."

Dorian let out a strangled noise, grabbing one of Bull's horns to drag him away from the cock he was evidently oh-so-very-interested in.

"Ow- come on, Vint, you know how that rough stuff gets me."

"Do you ever stop, you horny beast?"

Bull grinned. "My horniness is completely out of my control."

Dorian rolled his eyes, swatting Bull's arm. "Puns. Very clever, Bull."

"I _try_ , kadan." Bull rolled over, hauling Dorian onto his chest. "Kisses for The Iron Bull?"

"I could tell you what you could kiss, but then, that would be impolite."

Bull raised his eyebrows. "Don't suggest things you do not want followed through."

Dorian laughed, burying his face against Bull's chest. "Maker, you're _horrible_."

"You like it."

Dorian's smile faltered, only a little. "Yeah..." He did, which was rather the reason what was happening between them only ever happened in the dead of night, in Bull's locked bedroom under the cover of darkness. So long as he didn't have to face this in the light of day.

But even that was beginning to be a lost cause, because he had... _feelings_ now. Ugh. It wasn't necessarily about the sex as it had started out. Or maybe he was just weak-willed. Bull had only bed him four times and now he was in fucking love with him. In _love_ , what a _mess_.

... But he was happy. Still a little, what, muddled, perhaps, but happy, and wasn't some of the best revenge being happy when your enemies could be disgusted about it? When you could laugh in their face about it? It sounded good to him.

 

 

The Inquisitor found out the very next day.

Dorian shouldn't have been surprised. He hadn't said anything specifically about Bull not mentioning it, and Bull, being Bull, had a hard time keeping his big mouth shut in the best of circumstances.

When they'd gotten back to Skyhold, he'd cornered Bull to confront him about it, just a bit. "Why did you think you had to mention that?"

Bull looked up from his drink. "Mention what?"

Dorian threw his hand ups and gestured between them.

"I didn't know we were keeping it a secret."

He had him there, and the response wasn't a surprise. They _hadn't_ talked about it. His own fault, really. "Well. Just. Keep it to yourself." There, he'd said it now.

"Why?"

The question derailed him. "What?"

"Why is it such a big deal?" Bull asked.

Dorian wasn't able to explain. He could have tried, and really, shouldn't it have been obvious? _I'm Tevine, and you're Ben-Hassrath, well, Tal-Vashoth._ Instead, he just grumbled and whirled away, heading back to the library upstairs.

So not subtle.

Especially when Trevelyan came to confront _him_ \- oh, _venhedis_ , she'd talked to Bull, too, hadn't she? Hadn't he just- well, she already knew thanks to that lummox speaking when they'd been out. But, _honestly_.

He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk about it with _Bull_ , let alone the Inquisitor.

 _I'm asking as your friend, Dorian_.

At least she wasn't upset about it. Which was saying something, but then again, Trevelyan had always had an open mind about everything and anything. At least there was hope that _some people_ \- his ancestors notwithstanding - weren't going to be turning over in their graves. At least _some people_ could be happy for him.

Some people could say _I'm happy that you're happy_ to him.

Happy. Yeah. He was happy, happier now, smiling a little to himself as Trevelyan walked away. It wasn't completely effortless just yet, and whatever was going on between him and Bull was still building but, that old rooted fear, the shame, the guilt?

He wasn't going to let that stop him. Not anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know he isn't calling him kadan yet in the game at this point (or if he does i haven't heard) but i figured what the hell. bull's clearly interested and he knows dorian doesn't know what that means so huzzah ~~i also don't know if vints swear on the maker because my only knowledge is dorian and Fenris again shhh xD i'm still learning~~


End file.
